vampnocmosexual
by MirrorKisses
Summary: vampnocmosexualism is something Marco knows alot about. Besides, he cultivated it, raised it, created it and if he could the horny bastard would probally have sex with it too..


**People, origionally this was rated G yes, I am a dumbass and put the wrong rating and then they kicked me off for 2 bloody weeks, But's re edited and re worked out and I have the next chapter ready but I need reveiws. So...well...reveiw, and I hope your not overly confused. I'm crazy. you all know that by now! LOL**

**Che le nea perdliom lkil dios dreathmeno**

**I think he was a vampnocmosexual - you know a boy who liked to bite boys in the dark.**

**It's a Horror/Parody/Drama/Angst/Slash/Romance story with a stupid twist and not so obvious but so totally obvious plots. So what is this story basically about? Lets' just say it's like rose colored glasses incept better written and stupidly done with way more violence and Marco abuse.**

* * *

A man in all black sat in the middle of the street with a gun in his hands and a coffee in the other. "I'm gonna shoot myself unless you all give me a thousand dollars!"

The people in the street paused for a second before continuing on with their lives." Hey Goddamnit! I'm gonna shoot!" The man, who was annoyed said again, waving the gun.

"Who gives a fuck? "A man who randomly walked down the street yelled.

"Bitch" The man sneered as he shot the gun. Some fat chick screamed so then he shot her too. "Now will you all pay attention?" People finally stopped in the street and looked as the person sat back down in the middle of the street with the gun in his hands. "Now everybody sit down"

The people gave him a look of what the fuck but as he raised his gun in the air again the quickly complied." Now I'm gonna tell you bitches a story...and your gonna fucking like it".The people murmured slightly but didn't move as the man took off his jacket and then pulled the gun back into his hand. "It's hot you guys...maybe you should take your jacket off"

The people looked around. "Fine" The guy sighed out," Fry your asses off .Oh and if your gay stand up..."A few people stood up and he shot a bullet into the sky. "Go on home homos, you've been through enough pain...now get!" The gay people scurried off too but then he took out his gun and shot one man who was running across the street ."I have uber excellent gaydar and you were not gay mister...anyway, wanna hear a story?" He didn't give the people a time to answer. "Of course you do. Now there once was a boy named Marco...he was rather handsome and such...brown eyes, brown hair. He was skinny as hell and was very popular...hey...hey!"He shot someone else in the crowd," No talking while I'm telling my story...anyways...Marco was a pretty drop dead sexy boy and all the guys wanted him. But Marco acted like a bitch and tried to ignore his feelings for one of his best friends named Spinner. Spinner was a shit head .Can you say shit head?".

The crowd murmured shit head softly.

"Great" The man said ,brushing his golden hair out of his face, "So Spinner one day was being extra shitty and drunk and bit Marco on the neck like a vampire. Marco was a kinky emo bitch and loved it when people bit him, It drove him fucking crazy with passion and desire...but that's beside the point .I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

Marco sat down at a table and nibbled on his wrist. "You know Spinner...I was wondering have you ever wondered what your blood tastes like..."

Spinner looked at him." No. Why the fuck would I?"

"See...it's just that I have this thing. An obsession if you may and I just have to taste or bite something...can I bite you...?"Marco asked.

"Bite me...?"Spinner asked. "What the hell...sure"

Marco leaned over and slowly dug his teeth into Spinner's neck until he could taste the slightest prick of blood swish between his tongue. He pulled away and looked at Spinner, who mirrored his look exactly. "That was...fun...odd...and pleasant"

Spinner thought for a second before he asked. "Can I bite you...?I mean ,why should you have all the fun?"

Marco shrugged ."Fine"

Spinner lunged in quickly and dug his teeth into the delicate skin on Marco's neck and roughly nibbled at his veins slightly until Marco had pushed him off. Spinner wiped his mouth and shot him a dirty look. "What was that for? It was just becoming fun..."

"Yeah, but that hurt "Marco said as he wiped a little trial of blood from his neck. "That was weird..."

They sat there in silence before Spinner decided to break it. "Hey, wanna go set some shit on fire?"

"Yeah" Marco answered ,getting up and grabbing Spinner.

"And Marco..."Spinner asked as they walked off.

"Yeah?"

"This never happened, got it?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"But that was just the beginning. I mean the first bite is always the best for some but for others they just need one more to get them hooked. I think he was a vampnactosexual. You know-boys who like to bite boys in the dark. Something like that, like I said before Marco was a freaky little fuck. Played with the dark arts and candles and shit, he was the ultimate Goth. There was this one chant that I remembered that he did once...'Che le nea perdliom lkil dios dreathmeno'...which translated into 'the blood runs cold in the mouth of others.' that was like his mantra...said it every fucking day as he clutched this dry red pouch in his hands. He hated Church with a passion so burning and strong that whenever a priest did see him they'd start to convulse. Scared the shit out of the kids in school but they were still friendly to him, they didn't want to get killed. Marco would've killed them all. "The man with the gun sighed. "Why didn't he?"

"It's called the devil's kiss you ashine. Give me that razor blade over there" Marco said as Spinner came up from behind him and tossed it to him. Marco quickly caught it in his hands. "So whose gonna be the one that you test it on?" Spinner asked as he turned off the lights in the room, the candles glistening darkly.

Marco grinned. "You know Gavin...I can call you Gavin...I like you...and not in a friendly way...do you like me..."He advanced on him and pushed him onto the bed, which was covered in black rose petals and hot candle wax. "Do you want me Gavin...do you want me...?"He taunted, climbing on top of him, the razor still in his hands. "Do you wanna bite me Spinner...say you wanna bite me..."Marco whispered out, right in front of Spinner now and waving the razor in front of his eyes.

"Yes..."Spinner panted out hoarsely. "I want to bite you...till you bleed"

"Bite me till I bleed Gavin!" Marco screamed out, pulling the razor out and slashing it across his arms "Lick my blood..."Spinner greedily lapped up the crimson substance, surprised at how cold it felt dripping down his throat. That was the first in many nights of mutilation and games...

* * *

"They called it 'bloodsport' but like I said before a vampnactosexual is a boy who likes to bite another boy in the dark. Marco took that to a whole new level. Seduction .Lust. Sin. He had it all you guys...and didn't he fucking show it...took it up every chance he got .He had changed his eye color, gotten some nifty red contacts so then he really then looked possessed and Spinner...he was gone you guys...it's like Marco had complete and utter control over him. "The man with the gun shot someone else in the crowd. "That's the way Marco was you know...one minute he would be calm..."He smiled" and then the next he was FUCKING..." He shot someone else in the crowd,"...BALISTIC..." He aimed at one of the children in the crowds and shot her in the chest,"...like that..."He blew the smoke off the gun. "I loved that about him..."

"I never saw the last time he was alive because the bastard had shot me straight in the heart 12 times.12 Fucking times. What a weird number you know...12...but that was beside the point. If 6 was the devil's number then 12 was Marco's number. He wanted to have a pentagram tattooed to his chest but then he said it was too Goth cliché and decided on killing someone with his bare hands and bragging around about that instead.12 stabs and then he had to molest the poor boy afterwards.' Because' he had told me after I had asked him, 'It's the proper thing to do. I mean, what's the fun in stabin' and killin' em if you can fuck em' afterwards...'.Marco had a dark sence of humor too..."

* * *

"Hey Spinner...knock knock..."Marco asked one day, a sadistic smile twisted on his face.

"Whose there?" Spinner asked with his eyes closed, he knew the answer

"Mydick wanna suck it?" Marco asked as Spinner shook his head. "No-"

"Of course you do..."Marco said as heunzipped his jeansAnd dropped them to the floor.

Spinner shook his head again. "No...Marco..."

"Now if I asked you whose at the fucking door and you answered the correct thing it's proper if you do as the person at the door fucking says .And right nowmy dicksaysit wants to be suckedso I think you better comply with it before one of us gets hurt. And I know it won't be me..."He paused when Spinner whimpered softly and pulled him close to his chest."...I'm sorry baby...I didn't mean to be rude. Did I hurt you?" Marco kissed him softly on the cheek as Spinner reluctantly raised his eyes to meet Marco's. "I'm sorry Marco...I really am. You've done all of this for me and how do I repay you? With disobedience and such? I should be doing everything you tell me too" Marco pushed him away and nodded. "Yeah, you really fucking should...and next timemy dickis at the door you better do as it tells you to..."Marco smacked him on his head and then walked off, and then he spun on his heel. "We're going out today pet, I want you to meet someone..." And then he was off.

* * *


End file.
